


Все познаётся в сравнении

by WTF The Losers Comics 2021 (WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020)



Series: Тексты M-E [4]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Blood, Corpses, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Maniac, Necrophilia, Nightmares, WTF Kombat 2021, decomposition
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Losers%20Comics%202021
Summary: Всегда найдется рыба крупнее (Квай-Гон Джинн).
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Тексты M-E [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173959
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: 5 Losers 2021 R-NC17, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Все познаётся в сравнении

Повсюду кровь. Она везде:  
Пол, стены, потолок.  
Частицы мозга, склизкий след  
От выпавших кишок.

Раскинул ноги женский труп  
В ближайшем из углов.  
Что с ней творили там, увы,  
Понятно и без слов.

Труп куклой сломанной лежит  
В разодранных трусах,  
Глаза распахнуты, а в них  
Застыл животный страх.

Исходит от гниющих ран  
Тяжелый смрадный дух,  
Взрывает мозг жужжащий звук  
Дородных трупных мух.

Личинки жадно плоть грызут,  
Голодные всегда,  
Для них в цепочке пищевой  
Природы царь – еда.

Здесь бойня, и мясник творит  
Жестокий беспредел,  
Чтоб регулярно пополнять  
Копилку мёртвых тел.

Взгляд из-под шляпы тусклых глаз,  
Насмешливый оскал,  
К винтовке тянется рука...  
И Дженсен заорал.

– Джейк! Джейк! Спокойно, это я.  
Очнись же наконец!  
– Блядь, Кугар, ты приснился мне  
И это был пиздец...

– Я был с красавицей женой? Детей  
Родили трёх?  
– Э-э-э… если сравнивать, то сон  
Мой был не так уж плох.

  
  


`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Losers_rnc17_21"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/9e/aa/xoHGQgRQ_o.jpg" alt="fandom The Losers 2021"></a> `


End file.
